Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer
by xSayori
Summary: This is a song fic. My OC has been humiliated by Ruka Souen at the Christmas party, but Hanabusa Aido and Ichijo Takuma saves her in an interesting way.


Hey readers, it's xSayori ~ This will be my first song-fic! The song is the original Christmas carol, Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer! Lyrics by Robert L. May, music composed by Johnny Marks. Bolded parts are the lyrics. Don't worry, it's not going to be what you think it would be like! Enjoy!

- I do not own Vampire Knight or the song Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer. -

* * *

```````OC Info```````

Name: Seiji, Kimura (first, last)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance: Auburn hair, short and frames her face. Bangs fall on her forehead. Brown eyes, porcelain skin. Height is 5'1, weight is 45 kilograms.

Status: Aristocrat

Seiji has been mistakened as a cute boy several times because of her name that is originally for boys, and her short haircut. Seiji is a bit shy and likes to keep her hair short, and doesn't correct the mistake that strangers have on her gender.

* * *

``````` At a Night class Christmas party ```````

The Night class Christmas party isn't formal at all, since holidays don't amuse the vampires that much, especially when they're celebrating it with their own kind. Without the petty decorations, not many would actually be in the jovial mood. The sets of round tables and small couches surrounded half of the large stage for performances. The stage is decorated with bright bulbs and Christmas themed paper cut outs. The couches are fancy and curved, and the tables are sturdy and elegant. The lights are dimmed except at the stage, where a group of female vampires is dancing and singing to an upbeat tune that's coming out of the karaoke machine. Vampires were free to chat and walk around the room, or enjoy the perforance.

Seiji Kimura walked into the room and tried to find her two friends Takuma Ichijo and Aido Hanabusa. The girl was wearing a white triangle-sleeved sweater and dark blue knee shorts. She walked up to the first hand that was motioned for her. Takuma Ichijo's hand. Without traveling half of the way, she bumped into body that flashed right into her way. Seiji's body recoiled back, feet stumbled backwards a few steps, nose raised for the eyes to see who she made contact with.

"Ruka…" Seiji murmured.

"What are you doing with your nose held up so high? Shouldn't you be apologizing to me instead of being proud of being a boy?" Ruka smirked and put her hands on her hips, waiting to hurt the reply that would come out of the auburn haired girl.

"You're the one who suddenly appeared in front of me, I don't need to apologize to you. I only raised my head to see who it was…" Seiji sighed and tried to walk around Ruka.

The boy look-alike girl didn't get far when Ruka spoke up again.

"You know, Seiji…" long haired vampire began.

Seiji turned around, only to be met by a fist to her small nose. Seiji tilted her head back to lessen the impact, but the hit was not small. She gasped and fell down lightly on her bum from shock. Fortunately, she didn't feel any bones being crushed, just a tingling sensation of pain spreading around her nose. Seiji gently put her hand near her nose and kept her eyes down.

Ruka continued with a glare plastered on her face, "People like you aren't suppose to walk around with their nose held up high in the air. Do everyone a favour and keep your red nose down, so no one can see your face. I really hate you. Maybe it's your looks, or maybe it's your personality. But I despise the fact that a vampire girl who looks like a boy won't even try to look like a girl. You don't even act like a proper girl, so who would take you seriously as a girl?"

The last sentence stung Seiji and immediately made her think of her two guy friends. She wondered if they saw her as a guy friend or gal friend, or neither, and only hung out with her because they felt pity for her.

"Ruka, did you do something to Seiji? Why is she on the ground?" A gentle but annoyed voice spoke up behind Seiji.

"Takuma-san?" Seiji turned her head to make eye contact with the new voice.

Takuma Ichijo looked down to see the girl on the floor, "Seiji! Is your nose…red?" Worry replaced his voice fast and he gasped, "Did Ruka hit you?"

"It's okay, Takuma-san, I'm fine," Seiji replied.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" asked Takuma, as he helped the girl up.

"I'm okay, don't worry, but thanks for your offer," Seiji gave a small smile to stop the boy from worrying. By now, Ruka was gone and she didn't want Takuma looking through the sea of vampires to find Ruka for a reimbursement, so she told him she wanted to sit down and watch the show. Takuma led her to his seat.

It was just Seiji and Takuma sitting on the couch. They both ordered a cup of green tea to sip while watching the performances. Seiji looked up to see Aido on the stage doing some tricks involving ice. It wasn't long before he was done, everyone clapped softly, and he came towards her.

Aido sat down beside Takuma and glanced at Seiji.

"Why is your nose red? Do you need some ice for it?" Aido asked as he looked at her with curiosity.

"My nose…" Seiji searched for some words, "got in a fight."

Aido left her alone after an, "Oh."

Seiji put her attention back to the stage and saw that the host was speaking now.

"Next up, we have Seiji Kimura! Please give a warm welcome for her!" the host smiled and clapped his way back offstage.

A look of terror spread on Seiji's face.

"I didn't volunteer to go up!" Seiji whispered to Takuma.

"Maybe someone requested for you to perform. It's mandatory that you go up, it's for the Christmas spirit to keep going." Takuma replied, frowning at his friend's despair.

"But who could've…" Seiji's eyes wandered onto Ruka's smirking face.

"Ugh…I guess I have no choice," the auburn haired girl slowly walked up to the stage and a small applause was given for the unique looking vampire.

As soon as she stepped on stage and faced the audience, Seiji Kimura felt sudden cold water gushing down on her. She gave a yelp and was soaked in cold water. She looked over to the host at the side, giving him a horrified look and trying to find out why his backstage crew did that to her.

Seeing the surprised face on the girl's face, the host spoke up, "Didn't you want this to be done? I was told to fix this up for you when you get on stage."

"No! Why would I want this to be done to me? I'm not an idiot!" Seiji yelled back. The memory of Ruka's last sentence surfaced up. No one would defend a person like her. Then she realized the culprit. And how she's on a stage at the moment. Dripping wet.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, making everyone's eyes focus on her face. Mainly her still red nose, neighbours to her pink cheeks.

Seiji was frozen from shock on stage and her ears partially blocked out the murmurs from the crowd in front of her. Her eyes were focused on the back wall and she dared not look at anyone's face, but from the corner of her eyes, she saw Hanabusa Aido stand up and shuffle to the vampire in charge of the karaoke machine. Still paralysed and embarrassed, she couldn't deduce Aido's action and in seconds, she heard music rolling.

The introduction of the song sounded happy and the rhythm was upbeat and meant for children's taste. The confused girl turned her head to see Aido with two microphones, heading back to his seat. Before long, the first words of the song traveled to her ears.

**You know Dasher and Dancer**  
**And Prancer and Vixen**  
**Comet and Cupid**  
**And Donner and Blitzen**  
**But do you recall**  
**The most famous reindeer of all?**

Seiji could've sworn she heard the names of her fellow vampire peers. Shiki Senri, Toya Rima, Ichijo Takuma, Seiren, Kain Akatsuki, Aido Hanabusa, Kiryu Ichiru, and Souen Ruka. But the most famous vampire of all? Kuran Kaname obviously…

Seiji Kimura saw Aido walk slowly to her, microphone in hand and smiling handsomely as ever. The path he walked was a half circle to her right, so he didn't walk a straight path to her. Then he continued singing.

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**  
**Had a very shiny nose**  
**And if you ever saw it**  
**You would even say it glows**

Aido was now at the stage beside Seiji, and he playfully touched her nose and winked at her. Seiji blushed and looked away a little, but she saw Takuma Ichijo also making his way to wards the stage, in a half circle to her right side. He had a microphone as well, and he opened his mouth to sing.

**All of the other reindeer**  
**Used to laugh and call him names**

Seiji was reminded of Ruka, but Takuma Ichijo gave Ruka a glare for her.

**They never let poor Rudolph**  
**Join in any reindeer games**

Takuma was now on Seiji's right side and gave a slight frown at the lyrics. The two male vampires were singing so beautifully and they were warming Seiji's heart that she almost forgot the pain in her nose. Takuma slipped a cute but fancy dress over Seiji's head and smiled. Everything was happening so fast and Aido started singing again.

**Then one foggy Christmas Eve**  
**Santa came to say**

Aido zipped in front of the vampire girl and smiled as their forehead touched. On the other hand, Seiji Kimura felt like her cheeks were going to explode from blushing. She felt her soft hair being twisted and held into curls by a thin cover layer of Aido's ice.

**"Rudolph, with your nose so bright**  
**Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"**

Aido stepped out of the way after singing and tiny gasps and compliments were heard from the vampire crowd. They saw a girl vampire with cute short curls wearing a gorgeous green colored dress that could be found in a sweet lolita dress shop. Now that the audience's full attention was on Seiji. They realized how cute the girl was and couldn't see her as a boy anymore. The small transformation opened everyone's eyes and the whispers carried on as Takuma Ichijo finished the song.

**Then all the reindeer loved him**  
**As they shouted out with glee**

"Yippee!" The audence shouted.

Ichijo-san and Aido-san each put their arm around Seiji Kimura's shoulder as all three of them finished the song together in joy.

**"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**  
**You'll go down in history!"**

After the last word was sung, everyone offstage stood up and cheered loudly as the three vampires onstage took a bow. The clapping went on and Seiji smiled to Aido and Ichijo.

"You two were amazing! Thanks so much for the show! Did you hear the applause? You two were like stars!" Seiji couldn't make her smile any bigger.

"I think they're clapping mainly for you. You're the real show stopper, Rudolph," Takuma chuckled at the girl vampire.

Seiji blushed, "I couldn't have done it without you two dressing me like this! You two are the best!" Seiji pecked both guys on the cheek and grinned.

Ruka came over but stopped a safe distance between her and Seiji Kimura.

"You're okay…I guess," and the long haired vampire walked away.

"Psst, Seiji," Aido leaned over the cute vampire's ear.

"Hmm?" Seiji asked.

"I think you look much better than okay," grinned Hanabusa.

"Aido! Stop teasing!" the auburn haired girl blushed and tried to frown.

"Your nose still looks red," Aido smirked.

"Hey hey you two, why don't we go get something to eat. There's lots of Christmas food set up next door," Takuma offered.

"Alrighty. Ladies first," Aido held the door open for Seiji Kimura.

"Aido! It's getting old," the girl yelled out, and Ichijo laughed the night away.

* * *

How'd you like it folks? Send me your opinions/questions through reviews or private messages! Thanks for reading!


End file.
